The Java Server
| image = File:Javaserver.png | imagewidth = 250 | Row 1 title = Cost | Row 1 info = 26500 | Row 2 title = Level Required | Row 2 info = 14 | Row 3 title = Characters Unlocked | Row 3 info = None | Row 4 title = Income | Row 4 info = 120, 12 | Row 5 title = Collection Time | Row 5 info = 6 hours | Row 6 title = Size | Row 6 info = 3x5 | Row 7 title = Building Time | Row 7 info = 24 hours | Row 8 title = Quest | Row 8 info = They Have Internet on Computers Now? | Row 9 title = Action | Row 9 info = Getting Wired | Row 10 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 10 info = Gluttony: 10 }} is a Level 14 building in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. Upon completion, jobs will be unlocked for other characters. About is an Internet café in Springfield. It was advertised in the magazine Wired. The day of its opening it was the site of a robbery by Snake, who stole money from Homer's bank account to his computer. Jobs Involved Astronaut Barney * Study for Online College Courses - 24h Benjamin * Roleplay as a Halfling Online - 12h * Play MMORPGs All Day - 24h Comic Book Guy * Visit The Java Server - 8h Cookie Kwan * Hack Co-workers' E-mails - 24h Dame Judith Underdunk * Renew her SAG Membership - 60m Doug * Learn a New Scripting Language - 4h * Roleplay as an Elf Online - 12h Fit Milhouse * Write a Fitness Blog Post - 8h Fit Tony * Post to His Fitness Page - 24h Gary * Play a Card Battle Game - 4h * Roleplay as a Dwarf Online - 12h Helen Lovejoy * Be Judgemental on the Internet - 24h Jesse Grass * Write Dirt First Newsletter - 4h Krusty * Steal Jokes - 4h LadyBot * Destroy Humanity Financially - 24h Lindsey Naegle * Speed Date - 60m Quinn Hopper * Hack Coffee Snobs' Phones - 60m * Debate Tabs Verses Spaces - 24h Shauna * Cyber Bully Other Teens - 60m Squeaky Voice Teen * Brew Coffee - 12h The Collector * Snipe Online Auctions - 12h Wizard Martin * Search for Friends Online - 12h Agnes * Teach Computer Tricks - 12h Artie Ziff * Short Sell ZiffCorp Stock - 24h Bernice Hibbert * Learn How to Access Browsing History - 6h Brandine * Learn How to Access Browsing History - 6h Brockman * Find a Human Interest Piece - 4h * Snoop on Fellow Springfielders - 5h Comic Book Guy * Become a Slacktivist - 30m Declan Desmond * Write an Overly Threatening Email to Perez Hilton - 12h Helen Lovejoy * Learn How to Access Browsing History - 6h Luann * Learn How to Access Browsing History - 6h Manjula * Learn How to Access Browsing History - 6h Marge * Learn How to Access Browsing History - 6h Nelson * Change Mom's Status to "Not a Stripper" - 12h Wiggum * Use free Wi-Fi - 3h Character Groups Gentlemen * Surf the Net - 24h Springfielders * Live-Stream Lance Murdock's Stunt - 4h Artie Ziff * Waste His Money, Too - 4h Database * Do an Online Opinion Poll - 2h Character Groups Criminals * "Like" Sideshow Bob's Fiend Book Post - 60m Hippie * Hang Out with Other Corporate Hippies - 4h Homer * Go on a Coffee Run - 4h Lisa * Contact the Whistleblower - 24h Otto * Complain Online That We Didn't Mention Papadosio - 2h Petroleus Rex * Consult Web-MadDoctor - 4h Zutroy * Send Money to Nigerian Prince - 12h Character Groups Adult Springfieldians * Eat at a Restaurant - 4h '' * ''Overeat - 8h Trivia * has only appeared in one episode of The Simpsons, and it is grey, not brown. Gallery File:IMG 0257-1-.png| in the game. File:Javaserver.jpg| in the show. File:Coffeeshopteen.PNG Category:Public Buildings Category:Buildings Category:Restaurants Category:Coffee Shops Category:Level 14 Category:Non Premium Items Category:3x5 Size